


Memories

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be the look he was giving you, the grin that meant he knew you realized who you were, his plan worked. Your memories came flooding back to you and suddenly Pan didn't seem like the enemy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in a soft bed with a pounding headache. Sitting up only made it worse and you couldn't figure out why. You finally stood up and stretched, then walked to the window to see a broken clock tower, but something felt wrong, something felt off, it felt as if you didn't belong. You shook your head and then your alarm went off again, you were going to be late. You had school, but you were a senior, you weren't missing much. You decided to call in sick and then later on would go for a walk once you felt better. You laid back down and shut your eyes and passed out instantly. You dreamed of a dark shadow like figure coming to you, trying to take you away, carry you somewhere. You fought it off, but it only seemed confused by your actions.

"You need to remember him...go to Henry." Was all it said and then it disappeared again. Your eyes opened immediately, and you were sitting in the chair near the window, just where that thing had been. You were baffled by this, there was no possible way that was real. You sat there staring at the clock tower before realizing it was early afternoon. You showered and got dressed and decided to find Henry. He was the mayor's son, he shouldn't be that hard to find after all. You spotted him quickly, he was sitting alone reading a large book, and when you walked over to him, he seemed happy to see you. 

"Hi Henry, I'm (Y/N)..." He smiled at you as you sat down and began telling you about a curse that everyone in town is under. He was going on and on about waiting for the savior who was his true mother, and how once the curse was broken, everyone would remember their old lives.

"Doe-does the book have anything about a shadow..?" He gave you a curious look but shook his head no. 

"What do you mean shadow?" He seemed generally interested and anyone else would think you were crazy, he was your only chance. 

"I had this dream..." You began telling him how strange it was, but how it felt so right. He was about to say something but then Regina showed up and took him home. You waved goodbye and then a year or two passed, you and Henry drifted apart; he found his birth mother and it turns out he was right, the town was under a curse cast by Regina. His birth mother, Emma was the savior and broke the curse and everyone's memories returned, except you had your memories in pieces. You decided the best place to go was to Gold, he was Rumplestiltskin, he knew more than you. You took a deep breathe before entering his shop and wondered what he would say. 

"Ah (Y/N), what can I do for you?" He asked curiously. 

"I- my memories, they're in pieces, can you help?" You walked over to him and he nodded and then went to the back of his shop. You looked at all the little things he had here and you knew most of it wasn't actually his. He came back out holding a small vile containing blue liquid. 

"Here, drink it, you'll get your memories." You did as he said and it tasted bitter, but then something was different, you couldn't remember those strange dreams anymore, the fear of the shadow creature was gone, like you had forgotten about it. 

"Thank you Mr. Gold." You waved goodbye and left his shop and other than what happened in the town, most of your life was normal. The day Captain Hook arrived changed that. You would get headaches just from looking at him, the pain was unreal, you never met him but he made your head pound, like he was a part of you that was hidden away, and it was trying to claw its way out. You finally had the courage to talk to him after deciding the pain was bearable, and he knew you right away. 

"(Y/N), didn't realize this was where you were sent to. Good to see you're alive. Care to sail?" You stared at him wide eyed, you couldn't sail, you hardly went on a boat, but he took your hand and began showing you what to do. You picked it up quickly and he taught you all about the stars, the sea, and he even told you old stories. Your headaches stayed the same, but certain days were worse than others and when you finally confessed that to him, he had a panicked look on his face. 

"Hook, it's fine, really." You tried reassuring him, but he wouldn't listen; he stayed away from you for a little while, he was helping Emma and everyone else trying to figure out something that had gone wrong with the town again, but he told you to stay away. It had been weeks since you last saw him and you decided it was best to go to his ship, but he wasn't there. You sighed and sat down near the front of the ship and then heard numerous voices. 

"We have to get him-" 

"He- he can't be gone-"

"We'll get him back I promise-"

You sat up and saw Hook preparing the ship to sail, while Emma, Regina, Rumple, Snow and Charming all coming onto the boat. 

"What is going on..?" You said loudly and their attention was fully focused on you. 

"Henry's been taken to Neverland, we're going to get him back, there's no way you are coming with us" Regina said as she made her way over toward you, Hook grabbed her arm.

"The ship won't be easy to maintain in Neverland's waters, I need her help." Regina gave him a cold stare but agreed and Rumple put his head in his hands and then the rest of them prepared to leave. You helped Hook navigate the ship, and then suddenly you were transported to a new realm and then there was chaos. Regina did something to the mermaids, the storm got heavier, you and Hook barley managed to steer, but then Emma jumped overboard and Hook left you to steer as he tried to get her back. The storm calmed, and then she was back, coughing up water as Snow and Charming hovered over her. Hook took control once again and then you arrived at the island. All you remembered was looking at the trees of the jungle, wanting to climb them and look down, and then you passed out on the ship. 

"Hey. Wake up. Come on now. Up." Someone was shaking you, they had an accent and were very insistent. You opened your eyes to find a boy with dark green eyes and brown hair staring at you; he was grinning as if he knew a secret about you and desperately wanted to say something but couldn't. He had on strange clothes, he obviously lived on the island and when your eyes finally focused, you realized it was dark out, it was hot, and you had no idea where you were. He pulled you up and you grabbed his shoulder for support and then looked around to find numerous boys of all ages staring at you wide eyed. 

"Who- where-" You began but he shushed you. 

"Come on (Y/N), we don't need to play that game anymore, you're home. None of them, except Hook and Rumple, know the truth, or at least not yet." You pulled away from him, finally feeling more steady on your feet and shook your head at him.

"I-I don't know you." Your voice was shaking, and then you looked over to those boys, they looked shocked. 

"Pan you said she would remember us..." One of the younger boys said sadly as he looked down at the fire instead of at you. 

"Pan.. fix her.." A hooded figure spoke, you could barley see his face, only some blonde hair that stuck out from the hood. 

"(Y/N)" You turned toward the boy you assumed to be Pan, as in Peter Pan, who also had Henry from what you understood from the ship. Pan was supposed to be evil, he was supposed to be someone to fear, yet he seemed to be treating you fine. "It's me, Peter Pan. You know me, you know us, you lived here..." You felt a sharp pain in your head that you tried to ignore, but he saw it. He tried to come help you but you backed away. "You're lying to me...I've lived in Storybrooke my whole life, never here, not with you.." You turned and began to run through the bushes, hoping to find Hook or someone, but Pan caught up to you. He found you so quickly it frightened you and you tried to back away, but fell to the ground. "We aren't doing this again (Y/N)." He waved his hand over your face and then you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in a rather large cage, it was extremely uncomfortable. You groaned with discomfort and suddenly you heard a voice. 

"It's about time you woke up, I was starting to worry." It was the hooded boy from last night, except this time he had his hood down. His blonde hair covered parts of his face and he had a large scar in the middle of his face. "Do you really not remember anything?" 

"I really have no idea who any of you are, only from the stories Hook told." He sighed but opened the cage and helped you up, it felt good to stretch your legs. "Do you know what Pet- Pan, meant by 'we aren't doing this again?" He said nothing to you, which meant he had the answer. He began walking away and you followed close behind, and it wasn't long before you were back at the camp; Pan immediately stood up and came over to you. 

"Has anything come back to you?" He asked sounding almost annoyed and when you shook your head no, he seemed to get angry. He grabbed your hand but you quickly pulled it out of his grip. 

"Don't come near me. You put me in that cage, you took Henry. Where is he?" He stared at you in shock and then looked toward the boy with the scar. 

"He's where he needs to be, he's safe. But until you remember, you can't be here." He waved his hand and you were gone. You appeared back at camp with Snow, Charming, Regina, Hook and Emma. They all ran up to you and hugged you tightly, asking too many questions at once.

"Have you found Henry, where have you been?" It was Emma, she spoke once everyone let go of you and you sighed. 

"I was with Pan, but I didn't see Henry, Pan kept him somewhere else. Then I was in a cage, Pan was angry I didn't remember him. Then just now, he said until I remember, I have to be with all of you." You looked toward Hook, but he wouldn't meet your eyes. 

"What do you mean remember..?" Snow asked as she looked at you curiously and you shrugged.

"Hook, look at me. What do you know?" You knew when he didn't meet someone's eyes, he knew a bad secret. 

"I only know that we need to figure out that map." He pointed toward the folded map in Emma's hand. When she handed it to you, something felt familiar about it, maybe it was just the feel of the paper, you did used to have extremely old books, this map felt the same. You still had it in your hand when everyone had decided to go gather water, fire wood, and keep watch, suddenly you were alone in the camp. Staring at the blank paper made you wonder how a map could be there at all; then you had a sudden urge to climb one of the trees. It was the strangest feeling, but you climbed the tree with ease and sat comfortably high above the ground. You were still looking at this paper, as if staring at it would make a map appear in your mind, but nothing happened. There was a sudden burst of wind and it took the paper right out of your hands, you watched as it flew down, hitting Charming right in the face. You laughed a little at that, but then watched as he and Snow placed the fire wood down, not even looking for you. They never called your name, and then the rest of the came back, never once looking for you. 

"Hook, were you lying before? About (Y/N)?" Regina asked out of nowhere, and you looked down at them and saw him nod. 

"She used to live her, with Pan, they boys, she knew the island inside and out. Her and Pan were unstoppable, it took me a long time to escape and actually get off the island. She used to hide in the trees, just waiting for the right moment to strike with her bow and arrow, she never missed. Pan kept you busy long enough to not realize she was up there. I never did find out why he sent her away, but then there she was in Storybrooke." His words echoed through your mind, he seemed to be telling the truth, and it would explain why you had the strong urge to climb a tree once again. You quietly climbed down from it and then began walking the opposite way, away from them. You walked toward the beach, hearing even the sound of water was enough to calm you, and even help clear your head. It wasn't long before someone was sitting next to you in the sand. 

"So, how does the truth feel, Lost Girl?" Pan said with a smug grin on his face. You rolled your eyes at him and he shrugged. "That's about the answer I expected." You two sat there quietly until finally you couldn't take it anymore, you had to know the truth and you had to know who you really were.

"I drank a lot of potions back home. I used to get horrible headaches and pieces of memories that used to frighten me. I used to be terrified of that shadow creature, the waves of the ocean would be in my nightmares, and I often felt afraid of the water for a fear of a mermaid. I used to see certain things and my head would pound, I went to Rumple, he gave me a potion and it all went away. I used to drink those often, Hook gave me them a few times as well." You didn't look at him, but out of the corner of your eye you could see his head turn toward you, you felt his eyes linger on you and then he was gone. You sighed, at least he knew now why you didn't know him. You got up and began walking once more, you found a small cave and decided to sleep there for the night. 

"Get up. Now." It was Pan again. 

"You sure are demanding.." You said, not even opening your eyes, the night was over too quickly, you felt as if you barley slept. When you finally did open your eyes, you realized it was still dark outside. "Did you wake me up in the middle of the night? If you knew me you should have known that I-"

"Love to sleep. Yes I do know, but this is important." He cut you right off and pulled you up and then looked at your clothes. "I can't take you serious in those clothes..." He waved his hand and suddenly you were in new clothes. They almost matched his, a lighter green shirt and black pants, but your boots were shorter than his and your sleeves were a tad longer. You gave him a confused stare but he began speaking before you could actually question the new outfit. 

"I have a way for you to get your memories back. There's a place here on Neverland, it has the power to heal, maybe it can bring your memories back. It's a small pond, but there's a price, if you drink the water you have to stay here." He spoke carefully, making sure you understood what was going to happen. 

"Why should I trust you or believe you? How do I really know there's a pond with magical abilities that can bring them back? Maybe you just want me to be forced to stay here." You wanted to trust him, you wanted to know who you were. He turned away from you and began taking a few steps.

"Even if you do have to stay here, it's better than being with them isn't it? They didn't even look for you when you were up in that tree (Y/N)." You shook your head, but he was right. 

"Fine, I'll come.." You mumbled and followed him until you found the small pond. He pulled away the vines covering it and put some of the water in the canteen and then handed it to you and began walking away. 

"You're not going to stay and make me drink this?" You asked sarcastically, but he didn't even turn around. 

"No. The choice is yours, remember your family, or stay with a false one who wouldn't think twice about leaving you behind once they get Henry back." 

He seemed angry when he spoke and you stood there with the canteen in your hand debating on whether or not to drink it. You walked around more and climbed a few rocks until finally you were on top of a cliff. It overlooked the ocean and you sat there, legs dangling, wind blowing through your hair, and then deciding whether or not to drink the water. You thought a lot about what Pan said, your family, or people that would leave you behind, suddenly the choice seemed easier. You opened it and drink the water and for a moment, everything was still. Your memories came flooding back to you, the day you arrived, the day you met the other boys, the days you fought the pirates, the day Pan told you about the heart of the truest believer, all of it. You remembered the day he showed you the tree house he made for you, it was so high in the trees that only you could really reach it. He taught you and Felix how to shoot the bow and arrow on the same days, he showed you how to fight off mermaids, and then you helped him make that map that he gave to Emma. You had told him to make a map that could show where the camp was, but only people who admitted who they were could see it, it used to be the only way to get the boys, and anyone else on the island, to realize they were lost, and they did belong here. You stood up quickly and began running to find Pan and go back to camp, but you really had no idea where it was. 

"Pan! Pan! Come on! I know you can hear me!" You screamed into the open air, hoping he would come, but then it was silent. You looked around and saw nothing, only trees and rocks, no sign of him, or really anyone. "Pan I'm not playing this game.." Still nothing. Then you remembered the real reason why you were in Storybrooke, he sent you away all because of a game. That day began normally, you were helping Pan show the younger boys how to do certain chores and then he decided he wanted to play a game. It was almost the same as hide and seek, but instead of someone just coming to you and saying they've found you, they shot dull arrows at you. The arrows never really caused major injuries, and they were often stuck in someone's arm or shoulder, the game itself wasn't the best idea. Pan also set up a base, which if you made it back to, you were safe. You were in the trees as usual, hidden by the leaves and you watched as Pan walked around with the bow and arrow, trying to find someone. He walked around and when he came back near you, he had one arrow left, you knew it was for you. He looked up, but you blended so well he couldn't see you, which of course made him mad; he never lost and he would refuse to give up. He called up to you and you moved some of the leaves so he could see you. He shook his head and aimed the arrow, which caused you to hide once again and then move from one tree to the other. You were just over the base and when you jumped down and landed there, he was stunned. He didn't really know you could do that, but he didn't like that he lost. He was distant after that, and once you asked him about it, you two fought for hours until both of you were angry. You remembered fighting in your tree house, you remembered how dark his eyes were when he was angry and you remember when he waved his hand over you, and you were gone. You were in a forest, and a cloud of purple smoke was coming toward you from every angle. Then you heard a voice behind you and it pulled you out of your daydream. 

"I swear it was an accident. I never wanted to send you away. I tried to forget, but you left your mark on me, the island, the boys, you were impossible to forget. It took a long time to find you and then you sent us away, I always thought you never forgave me, but you didn't even remember me." You turned toward him, he was looking down at the ground. 

"Pan it was an accident, it's alright.." You walked closer to him and he lifted his head and met your gaze. You hugged him tightly and made him promise to never do it again. He quickly agreed and then cupped your face in his hands and leaned his forehead on yours. He was about to lean in and kiss you, but then suddenly Hook and Charming appeared in the clearing.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing with him?" Charming was so shocked, maybe he doubted the story Hook had told, or maybe he truly wanted to believe you were good. 

"She knows who she is..." Hook said with a sad tone in his voice,you two had grown so close in Storybrooke, but he used to fight you, and then kidnap you, he couldn't be trusted anymore. You pulled yourself out of Pan's grip and stood facing the two of them. 

"I do, I remember everything. You didn't even notice I was gone, you're going to regret that, I promise you." They looked at each other, and realized the mistake and tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen. 

"Pan I want to go back to ca-home." He waved his hand and you were back at camp, all the boys stared at you. "I remember you..." They all ran up to you and hugged you so tightly you almost fell over. You looked around and Felix was no where to be seen. You asked another boy and he told you Felix was taking Henry to go and see Wendy, Henry was having trouble believing in Pan and the island, it was just the thing he needed to do in order to believe he was doing the right thing by helping Pan. You nodded  
and then stayed with the boys for a long time, telling them stories about the realm you were in, what had changed, what new things you knew they would love, the food they would have loved, until finally you decided to go to bed. They all joked saying that you would never find your tree house, it was so high up, so hard to find and it was near a very specific tree, you may get lost. You laughed at them but made your way through the familiar trees and then looked up, and found your tree house. The day Pan showed it to you was one of the better days on the island. You climbed up the tree and made your way inside, only the blanket had changed. There were more vines running along the walls now, there were still old broken arrows in the corner, and then you looked at the small table and chair and noticed something was on them. They were tiny flowers placed in a small pile on the table, they were old but still alive. You never left them there, you knew that for a fact, which meant that Pan did when he accidentally sent you away. You picked one up and sat down on your bed, it was a lot softer than you remember, the blanket felt new and the pillows were very soft when you touched them. You laid down and finally felt comfortable and at home. 

"May I join you..?" You sat up and saw Pan standing there, he looked tired. You nodded and he laid down next to you and sighed. 

"What happened Pan? The last time you did this was when Felix and I were being held captive on Hook's ship and you almost didn't get us back.." He turned his head and looked at you. 

"Nothing bad happened, I'm tired and you've been gone for a very long time, I didn't want you to sleep alone." You smiled at him and then moved closer to him, his arms wrapped around you instinctively and you both fell asleep. It had been a relaxing night, but the next morning you were awoken by screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes shot open and you sat up, listening to the screams of the boys below. Pan was already standing, fixing his boot as he looked over to you. 

"Do you know what's going on?" You asked tiredly. 

"I think, they tried to get Henry back again...Which is cheating. Why the boys are running, I have no idea" 

"Maybe it's a new game." You smirked at him, but before he even turned his head toward you, he was gone. You made your way down the tree, bow and arrow on your back. You could see that the boys weren't screaming as you and Pan originally thought, they were just cheering as they ran past your tree house. You could hear Rumple's voice not too far away, they must have beaten him doing something. You finally reached the ground and Felix stopped running and smiled towards you. 

"We may or may not have given them the completely wrong lead to camp..." His smile was wide and you laughed, it was so easy to trick them. 

"From up above, it sounded like you were screaming.." You two began walking and then Felix explained, Rumple wasn't too pleased, he almost cast a spell upon them, but they left too quickly. Going back to camp was the first time you saw Henry since Storybrooke. He sat up so quickly, his eyes lit up and he ran toward you and hugged you tightly. 

"(Y/N)! You came to rescue me!" You didn't move, but then you had an idea. You bent down a little and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh Henry! I wish I could have come to save you! But Pan, he took me too! He- he made me try and hurt your mother, with this!" You let go of him and threw down the bow and arrow, then Pan walked up to you. 

"How could you have failed? I thought you wanted to leave the island?!" He yelled, he caught on fast and Henry stood still, being the only thing standing between you and Pan. 

"And I told you no harm would ever come to them! Not by me! And as for this island, I'll be leaving, with Henry, without your permission." He raised his eyebrows at you. He stayed silent and Henry moved behind you. You raised your arm instinctively and then slowly backed out of the camp. 

"Oh Henry, that was too easy..." You pulled out dust from your pocket and blew it in his face, he fell into your arms. The boys practically cheered when you reentered the camp. Pan had a grin on his face as if you had done something completely astounding. You put Henry down near a tree and Pan came up to you. 

"That, was brilliant." 

"I know. But Pan, what are you going to do with them? Fight them?" You were thinking about it now, about Henry's family, they were here, they were planning to get him back. 

"If I have to, but as you know Peter Pan never fails.." He trailed off, smirking, he was very sure of himself. You had your doubts, Regina and Rumple could easily fight him, Hook and Emma could try, maybe they would leave a few marks, but none of it would be enough. You stared at him, he must have seen your uncertainty because then he reassured you completely and then he began to play his pipe. He kept his eyes fixed on you the whole night, watching as you danced with the boys. Most of the younger ones fell asleep, the soon the rest just went back to their tents, leaving only you and Pan. "Hi Pan" You sat next to him, your knee gently brushing against his. "Hello (Y/N)" His arm found its way around your waist, you stared straight ahead, watching the fire slowly die. "I missed this. More than you could imagine." His grip tightened a little on your waist, then you turned your head toward him to find he was already looking at you. "Oh, I have an idea.." He leaned in and finally kissed you. His lips were soft, and his other hand cupped your face. He pulled away and your noses brushed. He stood up and grabbed your hands, pulling you up. He didn't let go of one of your hands, only held tight as he walked on, until finally he reached his tent. He led you inside, the tent was smaller than you thought, only a small bed pushed toward the corner of the room. "Stay with me. No more harm shall come your way, not from me, or anyone else on this island." He was standing in front of you now, hands on your hips, your arms around his neck, the smile on his face getting wider when you nodded in agreement to stay. You gave him a quick peck to the lips, then pulled your way from his grip. You climbed into the bed and then watched as he got the idea and joined you. "We're going to win, we're going to be together, we're going to have a new Neverland to rule and you shall be the queen...." He pulled you onto his chest and gently stroked your hair. You trusted him with everything, you believed his words. "I trust you Pan.." You fell asleep once again and you were ready to face any new adventure that the island could throw at you.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own the characters  
> -Hope you liked it


End file.
